


Subtleties

by drizzleoftherain



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2598971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drizzleoftherain/pseuds/drizzleoftherain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Korrasami one-shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forts

It took Korra a few moments to comprehend why Asami had been surrounded by various cushions and blankets. She watched as the older woman tinkered around with ropes and what seemed like a small pulley. Asami tugged and large tipi-like structure emerged from the bundle of bed sheets. 

The Avatar cleared her throat, “and here we have the world renowned Ms. Sato in her natural habitat: advancing pillow forts into the new age.”

Asami glanced in her direction but continued her work, “well, maybe if I had a little help…”

“Hey, don’t look at me, I said I would boil the tea and grab some cookies.” Korra knelt down beside the structure, settling the small tray on the floor. “Where are the kids anyway? They were really excited when you suggested… this.”

The engineer made a face, “I kind of… you know… distracted them.”

“Distracted them?”

“I didn’t know what to do! They kept trying to help but it just made everything worse. Then, they started fighting! Meelo was throwing pillows at Jinora and Ikki just kept trying to zone them out by making loud noises. And I just couldn’t work!”

“Where are the kids, exactly?” Korra was sure she had no reason to be concerned but she also knew Asami had a difficult time dealing with anything smaller than an adult sized human.

Asami searched the pockets of her pajama pants, retrieving a key. She slid it across the floor, “Meelo is searching the grounds for large stones, Jinora is in her room and I locked Ikki in that supply closet over there.” She pointed just a few feet from them where distant noises could be heard.

“Asami, where’s Rohan?” 

The engineer’s eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, “I thought you took him with you!” She was on her feet within seconds searching through the piles pillows and blankets. 

“We just need to stay calm,” Asami was the last calm thing in the room. The chair next to them had it more together. “Do you think he might have crawled outside…what if he managed to get to the stables and a bison ate him!” She tucked stray strands of hair behind her ears, “Wait…they’re vegetarian! Spirits, what if he rode one off the island!” That’s it, this was the end and she knew it. All things considered, she had lived a good life. Death by broom at the hands of Pema didn’t seem like a bad way to go.

Korra suppressed a giggle as she watched the older woman pace around the room. Little did Asami know that she had seen Jinora in the kitchen feeding Rohan just a few minutes ago.

“Pema is going to murder me. I’ll never be trusted with you or the kids ever again.” She turned to Korra who was holding her stomach, her shoulders shook from the contained laughter. Asami glared, “You know exactly where he is don’t you?”

The giggling turned into a full fledged laughing attack as the Avatar rolled on the ground. It didn’t last very long because a pillow began to assault her face. She could feel a body settle on top of hers as the attack continued. 

“Are you trying to give me a heart attack? I’m only 19!”

Korra was blocking the hits now, cackling in between each strike. “Alright! Alright, I give!” When the attacks didn’t subside she hugged the body on top of her, the pillow rested between them. She felt Asami relax against her, her dark hair cascading down her shoulders.

They laid there for what seemed like an eternity, neither feeling the need to move. 

She felt a hand run through her hair, “I like your hair down like this.” The engineer spoke softly.

Korra raised her eyebrows, “and why is that?”

“You just feel more human…more… touchable?” Asami’s face began to turn crimson but realized the meaning behind her words. “Sorry, I messed that up didn’t I?”

Korra beamed, “No, not at all. I understand. When it’s tied up you know I mean business!” She winked and the woman above her shuffled around setting the pillow aside, “Would it make you happy if I wore it down more often?”

“Add in a few hugs and I’ll be the happiest person in Republic City.”

“Not the world?”

Asami smirked, “Not yet.”

Korra was pretty sure her stomach was trying to accomplish the world record for most somersaults.

Loud thuds got their attention as Meelo deposited heavy stones with a flick of his hand. Asami scrambled out of her compromising position, making a sad attempt to hide the blush that had crept over her features. 

“These rocks better be important, there’s no way I’m going out there again. A squirrel-toad almost swallowed me whole! He rubbed his head, lips protruding in a pout. 

Korra sat up and crossed her legs, “Oh no, the great Meelo taken down by a mighty squirrel-toad, what has the world come to!” 

“I’m telling you, it was this huge!” His arms opened wide as he walked to them.

Jinora emerged from the kitchen with a snoozing Rohan, “keep it down Meelo, I finally got him to fall asleep.” She sat beside Asami who had returned to her original complexion.

Meelo shrugged his shoulders and crawled through the opening of the tipi with as many pillows as he could carry.

“Where’s Ikki?” The eldest of the air-benders asked.

Asami and Korra looked at each other concerned. The noises had stopped a while ago.

The Avatar stood, “I’ll go get her!”

Hours passed, the games changed from shadow puppets to storytelling. Korra was in the middle of a story when she noticed the kids had fallen asleep. Meelo rested his head against Jinora, a finger in his nose. Ikki was on the floor smothering a poor mouse to death with Rohan next to her, his tummy rising and falling.

“And then what?” Asami’s hand grasped hers, interlacing their fingers. Her head lay on Korra’s lap.

“Then, she took her fans and split the earth and Chin the Conquerer was too stubborn to move out of the way.”


	2. Not So Useless Afterall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra notices a dejected Asami after the Red Lotus fight in Zaofu.

There had never been a time before where she had felt this useless. Even when Future Industries was going through a rough patch, she knew she would pull through. The corporation demons were not going to bring her down. But this, this was different. 

Asami looked at her hands, for the first time really scrutinizing every detail. She could hear the commotion around her as the Avatar was set down across from her. Mako and Bolin sat beside her, their bodies covered in grime and sweat from the earlier fight.

It was as if Korra had turned to stone. The only signs of life were the slightest motion of her chest and the movement of her eyes. It took everything she could muster to not rush to her side and make sure she was okay.

Lin and Suyin hovered above Korra as Aiwei knelt beside her.

“This should neutralize the shirshu toxins,” he brought a small vile to her lips, making sure the contents were consumed.

The Avatars fingers began to wiggle as the antidote’s properties took over.

“How could you let this happen,” Lin spoke up, hands closing into fists. “You assured me this was one of the most secure places in the world.”

“It is, I don’t know what happened. Obviously, this was a well planned operation so don’t blame me.” Suyin replied, trying her best not to cause a scene.

Korra had begun to move carefully. She glanced at her friends with a small lopsided smile. Bolin waved cheerfully. It didn’t last long, Mako gripped his hand and whispered something which was probably disapproval. Her eyes fell on Asami, the young woman looked down the moment their eyes met. 

A soldier walked in then. The energy she had gathered failed her. She laid back down, listening closely to the information.

“We searched the entire estate, but there’s no sign of them.”

“Well, keep looking!” The Chief of Police’s anger was now more evident.

The guard bowed in respect, leaving the room.

Aiwei stood, “it would seem they had some inside knowledge of Zaofu. They must have been working with someone.”

The engineer watched as Korra made an attempt to sit once again. Her hand gently massaging the side of her head, “the guards, it… it had to have been one of them.”

The Truth Seer nodded his head, “I agree.”

“Question them all!” Suyin’s demeanor shattered as the accusation was voiced, “whoever betrays my city will suffer the consequences.” She exited the room with Lin closely behind. Both disputing over the security of the futuristic metropolis.

Aiwei turned to Korra, “you should be back to normal after a goodnight’s rest.” She nodded and quietly thanked him.

The four of them were now alone in the room. Asami felt Mako stand, he ran a hand through his hair before stretching in place. 

“Bo, let’s get Korra back to her room so she can rest,” his brother stood and sloppily walked to said person.

Her hand stopped him, “I can manage. Why don’t you guys get some rest? From what I could see that was a tough fight.” 

“Are you sure? We don’t mind helping,” it took Mako a few seconds to realize that Bolin had fallen asleep standing up. “Okay…I wouldn’t mind.”

“Really, it’s okay.”

Asami stood, “i’ll take her, you guys are tired,” She could do this. She could be there for Korra, even if it was something small.

It didn’t take long to walk Korra down to her room, the Avatar had readily put her arm over Asami’s shoulder and willingly complied to taking it slowly, which was concerning because the young woman was anything but slow.

Naga perked up from the far end of the room, her tail swinging back and forth. She had received the medicine before Korra but had been kept inside after many attempts of keeping her from her master. 

“Hi, girl. How are you feeling?” The polar bear dog stood to greet Korra. She nudged her with her nose as her head was petted.

Asami had taken the time to pull the covers to the side. She fluffed the pillows as Naga settled back down at the foot of the bed. 

Korra gave her a sheepish smile, “you don’t have to do that. I may fall through it if it’s too comfortable.”

“It’s the least I can do,” that had come out with more honesty than she had intended it to. “Here, let’s get you to bed.”

The younger woman nodded slipping into bed. Her energy was beginning to fail her again and she didn’t want to alert Asani.

The engineer pulled the covers up, covering Korra up to her shoulders. 

“Alright, i’ll check up on you in the mor—.” 

An unsteady hand wrapped around her own. Korra’s eyes were downcast.

“Do you mind staying with me?” The murmur was shaky and anxious. She would kick herself if she could. Of course she didn’t want to be alone, she had just been attacked and could have possibly been abducted by a band of dangerous benders. 

“Do… do you want me to?”

The pale blue eyes looked nervously at her, “yes, is that okay?”

She didn’t even have to respond. The next thing she knew was that she dropped her robe and pulled the covers on top of herself.

“Asami?”

She turned on to her side and glanced at the Avatar, “yeah?”

“I think they’re lucky they got away.”

Her eyebrows grew together, “why would you say that?”

“Because…” Korra raised her arms. “If you could bend none of them would have made it out alive or without some serious injury,” she punched the air above her, with each strike a small sound effect could be heard.

“Doofus.”


	3. The Warmest Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami have a talk.

Asami sat crossed legged before a large fireplace. Bright embers illuminated the predominantly dark room. Her back rested against a traditional Fire Nation love seat. The only sounds that could be distinguished were the crackling of the fire and uninterrupted rattling of small gears clashing back and forth. 

For the first time in a long time she was content. No more worrying about Korra’s well being. The Avatar had returned. She could finally just relax and tinker without pushing herself to do it.

A small electrical discharge from the glove caught her off-guard. She had wanted to increase its range. Fighting Kuvira’s henchmen would be a lot easier if she could shock more of them at a time. 

They had decided to stay at the Sato estate for the evening. Too tired from the day’s activities to return to the city. That and Mako wanted to make sure that Prince Wu was settled before his leave. She had retreated herself into her father’s old office. It brought a level of comfort she didn’t know had been missing.

A sudden cold breeze from the open window made her shiver. Pulling the robe closer she continued to turn the screwdriver in her hand, adjusting the new enhancements.

The wooden door slowly opened. Korra’s head peeped through the small gap.

“There you are,” She slid inside, careful not to make any noise by closing the door behind her. “I’ve been looking for you. One second you were glaring at Wu and the next you were gone.”

Just the mention of his name was enough to bring the annoyance back, “I can’t believe he’s making Mako’s family reenact an Earth Kingdom coronation.”

The Avatar chuckled, “well, Mako’s grandmother simply adores him.” She made her way to the engineer. “So, what is Asami doing this evening? Wait… let me guess. Inventing new gliders for the air kids? Creating the very first flying Sato Mobile?”

Korra settled in front of her, taking a moment to adjust the oversized mens shirt she was wearing. 

“I’m afraid it’s something dull. I’m just adjusting the capacity of the glove,” the older woman set said device aside. “Sorry about the clothes, there wasn’t much else. Unless you want to wear one of my night gowns.”

“I’m going to have to pass on that. This is very comfortable though,” Korra replied, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear. “It was your dad’s wasn’t it?”

Asami nodded, “He liked bringing me here when I was younger. We sometimes spent entire afternoons just sitting here sketching and brainstorming ideas.”

Korra felt nervous, “I want to apologize about what I said earlier. You were right, I had no reason to judge your decision.”

The heiress shook her head, “I shouldn’t have snapped at you like I did. You were concerned, I guess I was just a little upset that you decided to leave for so long.”

“A little,” Korra raised her eyebrow.

Asami exhaled, “fine, a lot.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright. You needed time on your own to heal, I’m just glad you’re back.”

The room went quiet. Both sat studying each other.

Korra who had been picking at her nails opened her mouth to speak but shut it just as quickly.

It didn’t go unnoticed.

“Anything you want to talk about?”

“I just… it’s complicated.”

The engineer smirked, “Well, nothing with you is ever simple.” Korra didn’t find the playful repartee amusing. “Tell me what’s bothering you,” This time she held the the Avatars hand. The smirk quickly replaced with concern.

The younger woman sighed and looked down at her legs, “when I was fighting Kuvira I tried to repress the Avatar state as much as I could. And even when I did I… I… I saw…”

“What did you see?”

“Myself. It looked at me with those empty eyes.”

“Does this happen each time?”

Korea shook her head, “it followed me around like a shadow. It haunted me,” She fell back against the rug. Her stomach rising and falling with each breath, “I don’t know what it wants.”

“Are you afraid?”

“Of it? No, I know it isn’t danger—.”

“You’re afraid of failing. You look at this thing, whatever it is, and you see your past. I know you Korra, I know you believe you’ve made a lot of mistakes.” Asami moved to lay at Korra’s side. She held her head up and watched as The Avatar looked at the ceiling, “The decisions you’ve made have changed our world for the best. There will be times were criticism will be made but know that you are the only person who can make those decisions for us.”

“You really think so?”

“There has never been a time where I haven’t trusted your judgement. Well, except when you wanted to sacrifice yourself.” Asami paused, “I don’t think I can go through that again.”

Korra felt Asami move closer. She watched as the engineer lowered her hand and began to trace small patterns along her cheek. When their eyes met a jolt ran through her stomach, fully awakening her senses. She could feel her heart rate increasing with each touch. 

Asami lowered her eyes to Korra’s lips where her hand soon followed. The sensitive skin of her lips burned with each touch. She didn’t know her hand had begun to move until Asami grasped it, carefully bringing it to her own lips.

This is what she wanted to do for the rest of her life: to just caress and memorize each line of her lips. She could feel Asami’s smile widen with each brush.

She wasn’t aware of how close they were until she felt Asami’s breath tickle her skin. The next thing she knew was that soft lips met her own and the butterflies that had gathered in her stomach suddenly flapped their wings all at once.

Their lips molded together. A gentle embrace that was neither demanding nor lustful.

Nothing had ever felt so right in her life. Not even becoming the Avatar.


	4. The Warmest Night II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more fluffy talking.

Korra was one hundred percent sure that she had just taken a bite of air. No one had noticed of course, they were all too busy with a lunch of their own. The large table was filled with Mako’s family members. Each rambunctiously consuming their meals while gossiping about the latest Republic City news.

She was siting next to Wu who refused to acknowledge that she wanted nothing to do with him. Mako was too busy pulling two of his cousins apart, apparently grandma mako’s cooking was something to take a few punches for. And well, Asami, she was across from her, carefully eating her food. She hadn’t spoken much and kept to herself, but that hadn’t keep Korra from staring. 

It must have been late in the morning when she awoke on the floor of Hiroshi’s old office. She had been alone and from what she had gathered from the servants Asami was back at Republic City for a business meeting. The moment her return was announced Korra had been nervous. Not only had they not seen each other since the night before, but they had not spoken about their shared kiss.

“Korra!” Mako yelled, his eyebrow coming together in a scowl, “are you going to pass the water pitcher?”

“What?” She tore her eyes from Asami.

The fire-bender crossed his arms, “the water pitcher… you know, for water. So that I can drink water. It’s in front of you.”

“Right!” Korea handed the item to him. The cousins at his sides renewed the fight causing the water to spray everywhere but Mako’s cup.

She grabbed her chopsticks again in an attempt to continue eating but found her eyes wondering to where Asami was sitting. They landed on her plate a second later as green eyes met hers. She tucked small locks of hair behind her ear nervously. 

Korra wasn’t sure how to go about this situation. Should she confront the engineer about it? Did she need to? All she knew was that looking at Asami right now would kill her. She had thought about the night before since the moment it had happened. This kind of fear wasn’t known to her. The fear of admitting her feelings without going head first into things was something she had never done before. Asami felt the same way right? She had to. Her stomach dropped. After the kiss nothing had occurred. She regretted not speaking about it then, things would have been simpler. 

“So, is that a yes?” Prince Wu said a bit too close to her ear. 

She had to stop zoning out. 

It wasn’t enough to turn and glare, “whatever it is, it’s a ‘no’.”

“‘No’, you won’t decline a walk with me around the estate!” He smiled that annoying smile. “The Wu always gets what he wants.”

“What! I didn’t!” She exhaled more loudly than she had anticipated because the entire table went silent. They stared as she scramble to make any kind of annunciation. “Prince Wu cannot have the Avatar. Not now, not ever.”

She heard Asami giggle.

He was pouting. How had Mako manage to be so patient with him was beyond her.

Asami stood, thanking grandma Mako for her meal. Then, excused herself a moment later and disappeared into the second floor. This was her chance to be alone with her.

She was careful not to bring any kind of attention to herself. Wu was too busy being comforted by another family member to notice that she had slid away from him. It wasn’t until she was near the stairwell when Mako caught up with her.

“Hey, later on I’m going to teach Prince Wu some self-defense. You think you can come and help?”

Why was everything trying to keep her away from Asami today. “Mako can this wait?”

He made his famous irritated face, “I don’t think the prince’s safety can wait.”

“It’s going to have to wait. He isn’t the most important aspect of my life right now. You’re his bodyguard not me.”

“Fine!” Mako turned on his heel and walked off, muttering something under his breath.

She was about to head up the stairs when one of the servants walked down, “excuse me, where is—”

“Avatar Korra, miss Sato has asked me to tell you that she is in the library, “ he replied, not bothering to stop.

Korra nodded, “the library… right.” Where was library?

She must have opened about a dozen doors before she found said room. It wasn’t even surprising anymore to enter a room and be completely amazed. The library was well organized. The bookshelves held a myriad of volumes of which she probably had even heard of. There was a tall glass window in the middle of the room with a great view of the gardens outside. 

“Asami?” 

“I’m here,” The soft voice came from her right. Asami was sitting on a couch, a book in her hands.

Was it too late to turn around and punch Wu into inexistance? 

She walked carefully to the one person she was sure could shake her very being. 

Asami had removed her usual office attire and now wore an ivory fitted blouse and black slacks. Her hair was back to being loose, its strand spilling around her shoulders. 

The spot beside the engineer was patted.

Korra sat, “hi.”

Asami smiled from behind her book, “hi.”

“Did you ah… have a meeting this morning?”

“I did. I had to discuss the damages that were caused yesterday.”

“Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to… ” the Avatar brought her hands up, attempting convey a message.

“No one is blaming you Korra, we’re just going through measures to improve the city against these kinds of problems.” Asami brought her legs up and rested them on the table in front of the couch. “Did you sleep well? You seemed tired so I tried not to wake you when I left.”

“Yeah, yesterday was draining,” she began to fidget with one her sleeves. “I’m talking about the whole Wu coronation thing not the kidnapping. I can’t believe he asked me to air-bend wind into his hair.”

Asami chuckled and set the book down. “Here,” she sat up and tapped her lap.

Her emerald eyes pleaded. Korra kicked her boots off and gently settled her head on Asami’s lap. She knew she was blushing, the fire that had started in her stomach had traveled to her face in a span of a few seconds. She wouldn’t dare to look up. 

Hands ran through her hair, shifting its direction back and forth. She closed her eyes and relished the feeling of content that had engulfed her. Her bangs were getting more attention though.

“There this one tiny lock that refuses to fall into place. It’s my favorite.”

Korra laughed, “you have a favorite piece of hair on my head?”

The scratching continued, “I have a lot of favorite things about you.”

“Oh? Do tell.”

A finger tapped her nose, “you’re shameless.”

“Come on, tell me. At least one thing.”

“Your eyes.”

She opened them, meeting Asami’s own, “my eyes? What about them?”

Asami looked away then, “I love the way they change according to how you’re feeling. Sometimes they’re bright, usually when you’re determined but when you’re upset they get all gloomy and lose their hue.”

Korra was sure no one had ever noticed or bothered compliment her in that way. 

A kiss on her nose dragged her from her thoughts, “you’re so red.” Asami held her face, she ran her thumb across the crimson areas. 

Korra cleared her throat, “well, you can’t just give me a compliment and expect me not to react.”

“Uh-huh, miss ‘snazzy as alway’.” 

“You remember that?”

“I also remember the blush.”

“Of course you do.”

There was shuffling underneath her. One moment her head was on Asami’s lap and the next it was airborne and about to hit the cushion. 

“What’s wrong?”

“I just have an immense need to hold you,” the engineer lay beside her. 

An arm found its way around her neck, pulling them closer together. Korra wrapped her arms around Asami. 

The room was quiet, except for the warm puffs of air that met her neck. 

For a moment she forgot who she was. Like the world was somehow not being carried by her shoulders. Kuvira wasn’t ravaging small towns throughout the Earth Kingdom. The fears that had haunted her for three years didn’t exist. 

This tranquility came with a time limit. Each second that passed was a second less she had with Asami. She had thought about it for a long time; putting the people she loved into danger was not something she was willing to do this time around.

“What’s going on in that head of yours?” 

She cleared her throat, “nothing, I just can’t help but think that I’m on some kind of borrowed time.” 

Asami stopped stroking the hair behind her neck and sat up. Concerned eyes attempted to fix on her own, but she couldn’t look at her. She couldn’t let Asami know that she was going to leave her behind. She needed to protect Asami.

“Korra, tell me what’s bothering you. Is it Kuvira?” The engineer asked.

She sighed, finally looking up to. “When I fight Kuriva I need you to stay here. I don’t think I could take it if something went wrong and you got hurt. You mean so much to me. I need to know that you’ll be okay.”

“No.” Asami shook her head. “Wherever you go, I go. You can’t expect me to stay here without you. I should help you in any way I can.”

Korra sat up, their faces only inches away. “I can’t lose you.”

The engineers hand held her face. A tear she didn’t know she had shed was cleared before it had the chance to travel further, “I’ve been apart from you for too long to let you do this alone. Whatever stands in your way also stands in mine.”

Korra moved a few strands of Asami’s hair away from her forehead. She kissed the spot tenderly, “alright.”

The older woman now looked down. Too bashful to look into the other’s eyes. She poked the toned stomach, “you never said what you’re favorite part about me was.”

“Everything.”

“Everything?”

“ _Everything_.”


	5. Drunken Kisses

“Asshole, give it back.” Asami reached over in an attempt to pull the white rum bottle back to her lips.

Korra fell backwards against the wooden floor. There was a loud thud and a second later laughter erupted. 

“Ow.” She rubbed her head. 

“See, you can’t handle the alcohol, Korra.” A smug grin took over Asami’s features. “You can’t beat me.”

The young woman on the ground continue to chug the contents of the bottle, Asami’s words completely ignored. She felt a kick on the side of her ribs, which cause her to glance toward the unruly mess that was Asami Sato. She stopped trying to connect where the black locks started and where they ended. The makeup that was once pristine was now a mess. The lipstick had been smudged several moments earlier. Where was it? She didn’t know or cared.

“Didn’t you ever learn to share.” The engineer made a pitiful attempt at taking the bottle again. She landed on the bundle on the ground instead. Her face full of breast.

“The Avatar doesn’t share, Ms. Sato.”

Asami tried to lift her head several times but to no avail. “mmmmm these are quite comfortable.”

“What?” 

The older woman didn’t respond and only snuggled closer.

“Oh.”

Korra didn’t notice when the bottle was taken until it was too late for protest.

“HAH!” The engineer punched the air above her in triumph. She gulped the rest of the liquid down.

“That’s not fair! You seduced me.” 

Asami’s eyebrow shot up. “You think that was me seducing you?” She tossed her head to the side. Her hair followed. 

The Avatar ran a hand through the black locks above her. “So, what is you seducing me?”

“How funny, you think you’re not already seduced.”

Korra smirked. “Nope, not in the least.”

“I think the lipstick stains on your neck would say otherwise.”

“My neck?”

“Yup, right here.” Asami ran her thumb through the red area.”

“Ow.”

“Baby.”

“It hurts! What did you do?”

“I sucked on it.”

“You what!”

“Your neck is very sexy.”

Korra giggled. “Well, I’ve never heard that before.”

“Knock Knock.”

“Are you shitting me?”

“KNOCK KNOCK.”

“Who’s there! Who’s there.”

“Me!”

“Me, who?”

“Asameeeee gonna get you!”

Korra’s tank top was lifted and the sound of raspberries echoed throughout the room. She could feel the tiny hairs on her stomach stand as the chills ran down her spine. Her tummy shook as the relentless assault continued. Before she could get used to the current sensation another took its place. The engineer softly brushed her lips against her brown skin. She closed her eyes as the feeling began to ingrain itself with each kiss.

Asami gazed down at her. “You’re enjoying this.”

“I am.”

The Avatar crashed her lips against the engineer’s. She felt herself being pulled closer as the arms around her neck tightened. Her lungs burned as the need for oxygen intensified, but she didn’t want it… she didn’t need it. 

Her lips stung as they broke apart. It wasn’t enough to run her tongue against them, it only made it worse.

“I love you.”

A small chortle escaped Asami. “You’re drunk.”

“I am.”

The engineers fingers soothed her bruised lips. “I love you.”

“You’re drunk.”

“I am.”


	6. The Lips I Am Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Korrasami Wedding Day.

Korra could not remember the last time she couldn’t stand still. Through the years she had become more proficient with being patient, but today she could overlook a lesson or two on relaxation.

“Korra.”

She recognized that voice anywhere.

It took her a few seconds to realize just how quickly she had walked across the room. 

The silhouette behind the shoji doors ran a hand through her hair, a nervous habit the older girl had developed recently. 

“I thought we weren’t supposed to see each other,” Korra spoke from within the room.

Asami wrapped her arms around herself, “I just— I wanted to see— I mean, be with you.”

She chuckled and moved closer to the sliding doors, her engineer was nervous, “Tell me about your day.”

There was a moment of reluctance, “Really?”

The side of her lip twitched upward, “Yes, really.”

The older woman breathed in, “To be perfectly honest, I don’t think I slept the whole night. I kept waking up thinking I’d oversleep and leave you at the aisle. Opal practically forced fed me a few minutes ago after I told her I hadn’t eaten. And I’m sure I’m missing something important.”

It surprised her how much Asami could calm down when she spoke. Sure, she was a CEO and talking was always a significant aspect of the position, but Korra knew how reserved she was when it came to personal matters. “I missed you,” She hadn’t been fully aware of just how much her voice shook as she said it.

This was the longest they had ever spent apart. It had been an excruciatingly long four months of travel throughout the different nations for the Avatar.

“I missed you,” Asami replied and after a moment continued, “So much.”

She could never have imagined a future in which an equally anxious Asami Sato stood a few feet from her, hands running down what was probably the most gorgeous dress she will ever see her in. So much had changed since the defeat of Kuvira and the stabilization of the new Earth Kingdom, and yet nothing at all. 

She felt the butterflies in her stomach as her hand reached for the door, gently sliding it a bit apart, enough for her hand to slip through. 

When the engineer’s hand didn’t meet her own. She tilted her head, “Is something wrong?” Her heart began to beat rapidly as an unknown fear began to take over. Could Asami be having second thoughts?

“No! Nothing’s wrong. It’s just that my hands are a bit sweaty. I don’t remember them ever being this way, must be the nerves,” She hesitated before intertwining their fingers.

Unlike Asami, Korra remembered specifically when the other woman’s hand had been like this. It had been five years ago, right after she had emerged from the spirit portal with Kuvira. As the others carried out different tasks around them, Asami had stayed behind and held her hand.

“What about you, how was your day?” The gentle voice spoke again.

She took a moment to recall the events of the last few hours, “Well, Meelo welcomed me at the station in the morning going on about how I had taken the love of his life. It went on until breakfast where Ikki told him that I was your love and it wouldn’t be fair to you if he intervened. And then mom dragged me into a room for hours and here I am.”

Asami giggled, “I can’t believe he’s still holding that against you.”

A comfortable silence took over as they held each others hands. 

“Close your eyes.”

“What? Why?”

“Becauseeeeee,” Korra outstretched the word as much as she could. “I haven’t kissed you in so long. I think I’ve forgotten how it feels like.”

“Alright. No peeking from you either.” 

Ocean breeze rustled through her long hair as the door opened all the way. A shaky hand gripped her own lifting it until warm skin was met. She brushed her thumb against soft skin, following very well known contours. Lips tugged upward on contact and all that was left was to lean in.

They broke apart but still held each other.

“I’ll see you in a bit.”

Korra brushed her thumb against Asami’s hand before releasing it and then door slid closed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the best wedding I have ever attended! Pass the booze and the hot benders!


	7. Known Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this the day after the finale in December, when my feels were all over the place.

The group had dispersed but one person had stayed by her side.

Known fingers intertwined with hers.

The palm was wet with perspiration.

Neither spoke.

She could hear Tenzin conversing with Kuvira’s soldiers. They had emerged from their mech suits and kneeled before the air master.

As Korra walked she could see Jinora taking off toward Air Temple Island followed closely by Ikki and Meelo. The rest of the air benders began to land near them, awaiting instructions.

A few paces later, they sat on a protruding vine.

She cradled Asami’s hand in her own.

The body next to her shook.

Three years ago in the airship bringing her back to Republic City the engineer had paced around the small cabin. It had taken her a long time to finally sit beside Korra, the chair near the bed left forgotten. She remembered how much hesitation there was before every action. It had taken Asami hours to hold her hand then.

Korra had felt the tremors that time too.

But not like this.

“Korra.” Mako called out to her. He was beside Lin who was tending his singed arm.

Bolin looked her way then turned to his brother. They spoke for several moments until the eldest glanced in her direction again and nodded.

She didn’t know how long they sat there, it could have been a few minutes or hours, but all she wanted to do was hold Asami’s hand. The trembling hadn’t subsided yet and she knew it wouldn’t.

She exhaled and closed her eyes.

The world around her became silent. She could no longer hear the chatter among the air benders or distortion coming from the new spirit portal.

The spiritual energy surrounding them enveloped her in a protective shell. She could feel the elation within each spirit as they circled around them.

She felt Asami nestle against her shoulder.

Still, she was quiet.

She had turned to watch Asami only to catch those green eyes looking directly at her. The engineer held her gaze.

There was so much those tired eyes told her.

Without realizing it, her free hand had reached over and tucked a strand of hair behind Asami’s ear. The hand lingered for a moment, caressing the girl’s cheek tenderly.


End file.
